100th Page of CartoonCharacterzRock
Transcript The Beginning * King Julien: Welcome to the 100th page of CartoonCharacterzRock! My name is King Julien from All Hail King Julien! * Maurice: No, Your Majesty, there are no introductions of CartoonCharacterzRock cartoon characters! * Mort: I cannot wait to see the Beat Bugs! * King Julien (shushing): Quiet, Mort! (when orchestral music begins as the curtain rises) * Coach Boomer: My name is Coach Boomer! * Buster Moon: I'm Buster Moon! * Jimmy Fallon: And I'm Jimmy Fallon! Luan's Joke to Ms. Crawly * Luan Loud: Hey, Ms. Crawly, smell my flower! (Squirts on Ms. Crawly's face as her glass eye pops out, and Luan laughs) Great Gonzo's Act * (Buzz grunts as her shoe got stuck on a pile of gum) * Gonzo: Don't worry, Buzz, I'll save you! (Gonzo drops the box on Buzz, especially her shoe accidentally came off on a pile of gum) * Maurice: Is that gum? (Maurice picks it up and chews it along with Buzz's shoe) * Buzz: That's my shoe, Mauwice! (Maurice blows a bubble and pops as she shoe drops and Buzz grabs her shoe) * Petunia Rhubarb: You did great on your act, Gonzo! Clip from Tadashi Hamada: The First Epic Movie * Oh: Well, well, well, I hope you a got a bit of trouble today. * Scott Manly-Manning: How'd you hear that, Oh? * Joe: Did you tattletale on us? * Oh: Maybe I did, maybe I did not. I did! Someone has to stand up for The Man. * Scott Manly-Manning: No one has to stand up for The Man. That's the whole point of The Man. * Oh: Respectfully disagree. Song Tryouts The Beatles' Love Me Do (sung by Jay) * Jay (singing like a teenager): Love, love me do, You know I love you, I'll always be true, So please, love me do, Whoa, love me do, Love, love me do, You know I love you, I'll always be true, So please, love me do, Whoa, love me do, Someone to love, Somebody new, Someone to love, Someone like you, Love, love me do, You know I love you, I'll always be true, So please, love me do, Whoa, love me do. * (music ends) Frank Sinatra's Cheek to Cheek (Sung by Mike) * Mike: Heaven, I'm in heaven, And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak, And I seem to find the happiness I seek, When were out together dancing cheek to cheek, Heaven, I'm in heaven, And the cares that hung around me through the week, Seem to vanish like a gamblers lucky streak, When were out together dancing (swinging) cheek to cheek, Oh I love to climb a mountain, And reach the highest peak, But it doesnt thrill (boot) me half as much, As dancing cheek to cheek, Oh I love to go out fishing, In a river or a creek, But I dont enjoy it half as much, As dancing cheek to cheek, (Come on and) dance with me, I want my arm(s) about you, That (those) charm(s) about you, Will carry me through..., (Right up) to heaven, I'm in heaven, And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak, And I seem to find the happiness I seek, When were out together dancing, out together dancing (swinging), Out together dancing cheek to cheek * (music ends) A Call Between Peppermint Patty and Leni Loud * Leni Loud: Peppermint Patty?! * Peppermint Patty: Yes? * Leni Loud: Royal Pain stole my Lily! * Peppermint Patty: Don't worry, I got this! After the Fight * Leni Loud: My Lily's back. A Talk with the Madagascar Characters * King Julien: Now where were we? * Skipper: I asked for three codenames. When you get a cost amount between $1,000 to $100,000... * Mike (interrupting): $100,000? * Skipper: Get out, Mike. (finishing) ...you can get two covert ops! * King Julien: So this is the haps! * Maurice: (snoring) * King Julien: Hey, what happened last time? Royal Pain vs Gonzo * Gonzo (holding a bow and arrow): Stand down, Royal Pain! * Royal Pain: Prepare to be pacified! * Gonzo: Not tonight! (shoots an arrow, Royal Pain dies drops the Pacifier, activates it on Joe, and breaks) Jimmy Fallon's Interruption * Jimmy Fallon: We interrupt this program for some news! We're gonna have a clip of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, but in CartoonCharacterzRock spoof! Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) Clip * Remy: Which one of you is adult human character? Tell your comrades there is one rule we don't break! * Tadashi: Thou shalt say it and not spray it? * Remy: No, funny cartoons don't allow stowaways. Back to the Scene * Buzz: Can we adopt him? Gonzo's Second Act * Layla: I wonder I'm in the circus or not? (Her right flip-flop is stuck in the pile of gum) * Gonzo: Don't worry, Layla, I'll save you. (Cuts the scissors, grabbed Layla, and her flip-flop accidentally came off at a pile of gum. * Maurice: Another pile of gum? (Chews it along with her flip flop) * Layla: I want it back, Maurice! King Julien's discussion with Robin * (Robin dances while the song plays "Wild Thing") * King Julien: Stop the dancing and listen up! (As King Julien grabs his head) First, I saw Maurice eating Buzz's shoe, next, I saw Joe Turning into a baby, and then Maurice ate Layla's flip-flop! * Robin: Can I continue? * King Julien: Sure. Trolls Go to Hollywood * Poppy: We're going to a sewage plant! (Everyone groans about that nasty place) Just kidding, We're to Hollywood! * Branch: Hollywood, schmollywood. * Poppy: There's no such place as Schmollywood! * Branch: Whatever. * Biggie: Well, let's just go to Hollywood. * (Don't Stop the Party playing as the bus travels to Hollywood, California) * Guy Diamond: So many superstars and dead celebrities! * Branch: So there's George Clooney, P!nk, Robin Williams, Michael Jackson, Ellen DeGeneres, Danny DeVito, James Woods, Morgan Freeman, Justin Timberlake, which has the voice of me, and my personal favorite, Elvis Presley. * Cooper: How can you use your theme? * Branch (Singing): I got this feeling inside bones... * Poppy (Interrupting): No, not like that! * Branch: So, then, my theme will be Anger. * Poppy: It's Musical. Building a De-Pacifier * Dexter: Today, we'll build a de-pacifier, for Baby Joe. * Melvin Sneedly: You know, like, I was born without a Hahaguffawchuckleamulas. * Lisa Loud: We're not talking about that, we're talking about the De-Pacifier. * Crick: By my crick-to-calculations, you just put Baby Joe here, and let 'er go! * (Machine turns on and turns Joe back to his age) * Joe: Hey, I'm back! * Lisa Loud: Whew! The Ending Royal Pain's Funeral * Will: Goodbye, Royal Pain! * (Gonzo takes an arrow off of Royal Pain that he shot) * Walter (Beat Bugs): I got this covered. (Places the coffin top on Royal Pain's casket) That's The End * Buster Moon: Goodbye, everyone! * Alfred Pennyworth: Good night, Master Bruce. * Batman: Good night, Alfred! * Mort: Now, can I talk to the Beat Bugs! George and Harold's Ending * (Credits rolling, "Directed by George and Harold", "Written by King Julien", "Produced by The Beat Bugs", and "Starring some Characters from CartoonCharacterzRock") * George: Well, that bring our story to its happy conclusion. * Harold: I hope you've all enjoyed the film. It was certainly shorter than we expected. What more is there to say? * George: Our fellow students got to enjoy their weekend. * Harold: Which, by the way, they are legally entitled to. * George: And good triumphed over evil once and for... * Mr. Krupp: Oh, boys! A moment, please. Category:CartoonCharacterzRock